tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Wraith Disposal
Log Title: Wraith Disposal Characters: Delusion, Discretion, General Hawk, Stardrive Location: South Pole - Cybertron Date: NOvember 10, 2019 TP: Dire Wraith TP Summary: Delusion and Stardrive discuss the fate of one of the Wraiths. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 14:57:35 on Sunday, 10 November 2019.' Stardrive stirs finally from uner all the snow she had buried herself under, rising up into a sitting position.. which still barely leaves her head poking out of the top of the pile.. and a green ghosty dragon heads pokes just bit higher from behind her head as she looks arond. Delusion is in the village with the beastformers at the moment, chatting, reassuring them that the wraiths won't be a problem anymore, discussing hunting techniques. Stardrive sludges around a bit as she stands up, hands batting at the snow to knock off what she can of it before looking around again... a few quick words passing between her and the mist creature to which the creature points a tail owards the village itself. With a final look around Stardrive turns and moves towards the village as she continues to takl with her companion in a language that just seems to defy understanding. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion notices the alien approaching and breaks off a conversation politely to go meet her. "Hello again." Stardrive sludges her way through the snow for a bit longer... then sighs before she starts to float over it again, the mist creature clearly snickering at her from her shoulder as Delusion approaches and greets her, a question being asked followed quickly by the misty one speaking, "She is asking if the village dwelling are okay? She is still low on our energy and a bit slow at the moment." Delusion nods. "The only one of them that was injured was the one that chose to fight the wraiths. The rest are untouched, if a bit concerned." She tilts her head. "Your energy? Does energon not properly sustain her?" Stardrive shakes her head, and another small quick conversation flashes between the two before the misty one focuses back on Delusion as Stardrive looks the village over, "We told the medics that were trying to help us that we need two diffrnt energies to.. 'work' right. Energon sustains her in her current form, but I need to be feed to use her stronger ones." Delusion hmms. "And how are you fed, then?" Stardrive can't help but chuckle softly herself as she looks at her shoulder and at Cyrilla as the misty one response, "I am a Dire Wraith or was. I need the energy of the living." A sharp looks is given to Stardrive, "She refuses to feed off any but those she considers 'evil'. Otherwise.. I have to feed off the excess energy all life seems to give off which is a ... slow.. process." Delusion ahs. "Well, I did leave one of the wraiths alive, but that was in the expectation of learning a few things from it before it expires." Stardrive nods at the same as the misty one, Cyrilla speaking quietly, "Then sure it is far from anything living... it'll regain it's strength quickly since it sees evrything but his kind as just food." Delusion nods. "I'll have to dispose of it soon, then. No point in letting it recover enough to be a threat." Stardrive simply nods to Delusion in agreement, Cy simply sighing a bit, "Just... be careful. We are harder to permantly kill." The hatch on the Kodiak pops open, and Hawk climbs out, taking a moment to stretch as he does so. Delusion nods again. "I am treating it with the utmost care." Stardrive becomes lost in a conversation with her companion, words flying rapidly between the two. Stardrive's conversation turns from a quiet one to a bit more argument between the small Femme and her companion. Finally Stardrive growls something at the misty one and looks away, Cyrilla growling something back before she turns to look at Delusion from her shoulder, "How do you intend to kill it?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Much like the others. With sudden, extreme violence." Stardrive growls softly before sharply barking something at her companion, who flinches just a bit before speaking to Delusion, "If you are done with it will you let us.. " Another sharp word from Stardrive, "Let /me/ have it?" Delusion nods. "That would be acceptable." She smirks. "Is your method of feeding painful to the victim?" Stardrive watches Cyrilla as the companion replies, "If I do a full feed... yes. It is why she is so squeamish." A small misty hand waves at Stardrive.. and a full Femme backhand follows and hits the misty one, dispersing her for a moment. Delusion ahs. "Well. I would like to know more of how they found our dimension and if others will come. If you can persuade it to speak up, that would be very helpful." Discretion floats down and alights next to Delusion. "Still communicating through the translator?" She asks generally. Stardrive herself looks a bit annoyed as Cyrilla winds around her, settling onto of her head as the misty companion speaks, "If he brought them along then they are likely his most loyal followers.. do not know if we can get much from them." She raises one claw to cover her snout a bit as she mockwhispers, "Mistress might not let me go all out on torture... but should be able to get some." Delusion nods. "Some is better than nothing." Stardrive has one more of what is starting to seem standard and loud conversations with her companion, both waving wildly to emphasis their points before they both turn and look at Delusion when the misty one speaks, "Oh. They will say something. Cannot promise they wont just be screams." Delusion shakes her head. "Delightful as screams are, they aren't all that useful." She shrugs. "What about what you know? Do you know if they are likely to attack again?" Stardrive has gome back to watching the village as she lets Cyrilla to reply, "I am not sure how they got here in the first place... we followed them cause where ever HERE is there was likely life beyond the Dire Wraiths." The mist swirls through various colors before she adds in, "If they can redo whatever he did then, yes.. they will come as often as they can till they win." Delusion frowns. "That means keeping this place under observation, then." Stardrive frowns a bit then whispers something to the misty one who relays, "For a bit, most likely.. they would not wait for long if they can strike again." Log session ending at 19:35:15 on Sunday, 10 November 2019.